


It's Okay

by baekinator



Series: Is This Okay? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Reincarnation, character death in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekinator/pseuds/baekinator
Summary: Honestly, he found the books on accident, but others would call it fate.He’s standing in the line at Target with a bag of cat food in his arms when he spies a book laying amongst the impulse buys.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I want to thank everyone for reading and liking 'Is This Okay?'! I cried from all the positive feedback. If you haven’t read 'Is this Okay?', then probably should. 
> 
> Secondly, I want to apologize that it took me almost six months to finally post this. RIP
> 
> Again, I tried.

Honestly, he found the book on accident, but others would call it fate. 

 

He’s standing in the line at Target with a bag of cat food in his arms when he spies a book laying amongst the impulse buys. There are two other people in front of him, so he sets the bag of cat food down by his feet and picks up the book. The cover is interesting enough with a strange humanoid robot standing in space. He flips the book over and reads over the summary. 

_"When Lance woke up this morning he didn't expect that he and his friends would discover an Alien warship, nor did he expect that they would become pilots of Voltron. But hey! You never know what’s going to happen.  
Join Team Voltron as they fight intergalactic battles and become Defenders of the Universe in the Voltron Chronicles.”_

He flips the book back over and glances over the cover again debating about buying it. It looks like an easy read and he doesn’t have much to do this week. Behind him, someone coughs, causing him to glance up to see that the line has moved and the cashier is standing there with a bored expression. He quickly apologizes and picks up the bag of cat food and sets it down on the counter along with the book. 

The cashier gasps and points at the book, “I love that series! Have you not read it yet?”

He shakes his head and responds with a quiet “no”.

“Oh, you’re in for a ride! The last book comes out at the end of next month and I’m dying to know how the series is going to end,” she says as she rings up his two items. “That’ll be $28.40.”

He swipes his cards and grabs his stuff. 

“Thank you! Hope you enjoy the book!” 

 

As soon as he walks through the front door he almost trips over the cat weaving between his legs. 

“Genny, you little shit,” he curses and tries to step around the cat. “You want me to trip and die? Who will feed you then?” 

The ginger cat just meows at him and slinks off into the kitchen. He slips his shoes off and follows her. He sets the food on the counter and fills up the empty food bowl. After he puts the food up, he walks into the living room and flops down on the couch. He spent most the day catching up on inventory and logging everything into the computer at the clinic. Though nothing was physically taxing, it was still draining. 

He gets out his phone to check the time to see that it’s only 9:30 p.m. He can justify going to bed this early since he plans on being up in a couple of hours anyway. He pulls himself up off the couch and walks across the room into the bedroom. Too tired to change into sweat pants, he strips out of his jeans and climbs into the bed. Not long after Ginny joins him, curling up on the pillow beside him and soon they’re both asleep.

 

After he returns from the gym the next morning, he goes through the usual routine. Shower, eats breakfast, and gets ready to head downstairs. He is on his way towards the door when he sees the book still laying on the counter. He thinks it over for half a second before he grabs it and carries it out the door with him. 

He descends the steps into the clinic on the first floor. 

He hadn’t realized there was a small apartment on the second floor of the building till the previous building owner gave him walk-through tour. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, he made an offer that day. 

The clinic was a good size. There was a large open area in the back that had enough room for a grooming station, an observation table, and some medical equipment. One of the walls was lined with kennels just in case a pet needed to stay a night. There was a room off to the right where he stored all his supplies, then another room where he could meet privately with clients and their animals if need be. Up front, there was a small waiting room with a couple of chairs and a couch. Shelves lined the far wall with dog and cat food, toys, grooming supplies, and pet accessories. It’s not a bad setup if he says so himself. It may be small and doesn’t operate like a full-scale veterinarian office, but he’s happy. 

When he first opened, a lot of his clients didn’t know how to handle him. He was awkward with people but great with the animals. Keith mostly stuck to himself, never getting close to anyone other than Shiro and Pidge. Pidge would argue Shiro doesn’t count since they’re cousins. 

 

Keith goes through the routine of opening the clinic. Checking the appointment book to see what he has scheduled and getting any kind of supplies he may need out of the closet.

He’s placing an order for some supplies when he hears the code to the front door being entered. He looks up in time to see Pidge coming through the door with a bag and cup-tray from their favorite café. 

“Don’t know why I get up this early. Don’t know why you get up this early. Why does anyone even get up this early.” He hears Pidge muttering. “Honestly, who is going to bring their animal in at the ass crack of dawn? Much less a computer?”

He walks over and starts to dig through the bag looking for his sandwich. 

“You know,” Keith butts in, “it’s your business. You could, I don’t know, change the hours?” 

“Like hell. If I stay any later, I’ll have to put up with even more dumb fucks than I already do. I can only handle so much Keith.” 

“Why are you even still here? We both know that you can do so much better than a run-of-the-mill computer repair shop.”

Pidge huffs, “While I may hate everyone that walks through the doors, I like my shop. Plus,” a wicked grin stretches across their face. “It gives me time to work on my side projects.” 

Taking a bite out of his breakfast sandwich, he asks “Do you have a lot planned for today?”

“Not really. I might just put a sign on the door, bring my computer over and hang out with you all day.”

“Sounds good to me. I have a couple of grooming sessions schedule and I brought a book to read.”

Pidge raises an eyebrow.

“What? I like to read.” 

Pidge gives him a pointed look.

“When the mood strikes me,” He mutters. 

Pidge snorts in response.

 

Becoming friends with Pidge was an experience. 

When he was first getting the clinic up and running his computer just shut itself off on him one day. Earlier that week he’d noticed the computer repair shop next door and decided to see what they could do instead of calling the company. 

When he walked in the front door he was surprised to see that the front of the shop was basically bare save the front counter.

He didn’t see anyone as he walked up to the front counter. 

“Hello?”

There was a small bang followed by a yelp from underneath the counter.

He leaned over to see a small person with messy short light-brown hair and thin frames hanging off one ear rubbing the top of their head.

“I’m sorry about that,” Keith apologizes. “didn’t see you working underneath there.”

“It’s fine, it’s my fault really. I was actually asleep.” They stand up, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“My computer just shut off?” 

“Do you have it with you?”

“Actually, it’s next door.”

“Oh! You’re the guy who’s renting the space. Okay,” they come out from behind the counter and sticks out their hand. “I’m Pidge Holt.”

“I’m Keith,” he shakes their hand.

“Well Keith, let's go check out your computer,” and motions for him to go ahead of them. 

He leads them over and shows Pidge the computer. Pidge fiddles with it for a couple of minutes and it turns on like nothing happened. 

“Wh-what did you even do? What was wrong with it?” 

Pidge grins at him, “You just got to know how to talk to it.”

He stares as they finish booting on the computer, clicks on some things and everything that he was working on before it shut itself off was back on the screen. 

“How-“.

Pidge just waggles their eyebrows, jumps up and walks toward the door. “Don’t worry about paying me, it was nothing major. I’ll see you around Keith.” They disappear out the door, leaving Keith to stare after them.

The next day he was stocking the front lobby when he heard the code to the front door being entered. Confused, he looked up to see Pidge walk in and flop down on the sofa.

“Do I even want to ask how you figured that out?” 

“Not really?”

“Then I won’t,” and they go on like it was normal.

Pidge just waltzed in his life and he rolled with it. It was almost like they have always been friends.

 

It was around noon when Pidge walks back in with a computer in hand and makes themselves comfortable on the couch. He thanks the customer he was working with and goes to sit with Pidge after they walk out the door. He pulls the book out of the front pocket of his apron and makes a point to show Pidge. 

They just laugh and shakes their head, hands never leaving the keyboard. Pretty soon the only sounds the could be heard is the keys tapping and the occasional turn of a page. 

Keith only makes it so far when he spots a familiar name. “Pidge! Look there is a character who has the same name as you.”

Pidge snorts and takes the book out his hands, “what are you reading anyway?”

He watches as Pidge reads the summary and flips through the book. They stop on the last page and a smile begins to form their lips.

“Stop!” Keith squawks, “don’t spoil it.”

“Alright, alright.” Pidge surrenders the book. “Let me know what you think.”

It’s not long until Keith speaks up again. “Pidge! There is a character named Keith.”

“Keep reading.”

“But-“

“Just keep reading.”

He makes it to the next page before he closes the book and lays it down, “I’m done.”

Pidge just laughs, “What’s wrong now?”

“There’s a character named Shiro. It’s weird.”

Pidge throws their head back and laughs at him, “It’s just a book, Keith.”

His ears begin to burn and he fights the blush that is threatening to spill across his cheeks. 

“You can’t deny that isn’t weird though. I got goose bumps Pidge.” He brings his arm up to show them, “real goose bumps.”

“Keith, you read conspiracy theories on your days off. This book isn’t half as weird as some of the shit you’ve read before.”

He opens his mouth to argue that it’s not the same when the front door opens and his next appointment walks in.

“Have fun.”

He shoots them a glare before standing up and welcomes the customers. 

 

Keith doesn’t pick the book back up until the following weekend. He isn’t sure how it ended up in the pocket of his apron but he suspects it has something to do with Pidge. 

Ever since he started the book he has had this nagging feeling. The feeling you get when you forget something but it’s right there on the tip of your tongue. It’s been bothering him all week and now that he has the book in his hands the feeling subsides a bit.

Keith would just go on about his day but a small part of him was curious of how things played out.

So, there he sits, curled up on one side of the couch with Ginger on the other side. There are a few times in the book where he is completely overwhelmed with the sense of familiarity and a wave of nausea hits him. Other times, when it gets to be too much, he has to put the book down and walk the feeling off.

 

He is nearing the end of the book when his front door opens and he hears Shiro scold Pidge for just walking in without knocking. 

“Hush, Keith is used to it by now.”

He watches as they continue to argue as they walk into the apartment. Shiro comes into the living room while Pidge stops and grabs a roll of paper towels out of the kitchen.’

“But still,” Shiro tries.

“But still nothing, Shiro. Keith basically signed up for this when we met.”

“I don’t remember signing up for anything,” he finally speaks up.

“You want to eat or not?” Pidge threatens as they join Shiro on the floor. 

He just laughs and slides off the couch and onto the floor with the other two.

It’s Chinese takeout night, something they started one weekend that just stuck. They camp out at Keith’s apartment, usually on the floor of the living room, eat Chinese takeout, and joke around till Pidge is falling asleep where they sit and Shiro has to take them home. 

 

Keith is about to take another bite of his noodles when Shiro points out the book laying on the couch. He swears he feels the tiniest gust of wind when Pidge whips their head toward the couch to check for themselves before their eyes slide over to him. 

He knows what they are going to say before they even start, “Don’t.”

It doesn’t stop them.

“From the looks of it, you’re almost finished.”

Shiro looks confused and Keith sighs dejectedly. He tells Shiro about buying the book and recounts the summary.

“But,” Pidge interrupts, “what Keith has failed to mention is how he freaked out over some of the characters’ names.”

“I did not freak out-“ he starts. “Shiro, three of the characters had our names.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, “So?”

Keith throws his hands and Pidge just laughs. 

“I don’t understand why I am the only one that thinks it’s weird.”

“You read conspiracy theories,” Shiro states. 

Pidges falls back onto the floor and loses it.

He unhooks one of his legs and kicks at Pidge, “You’re literally the worst. Why am I your friend?”

Shiro snickers.

“You’re not helping.”

Pidge sits back up and wipes the tears that gathered in the corner of their eyes. 

Keith kicks them again.

“I hate both of you.”

“Pidge, don’t tease him too much.” Shiro lightly chides. “Names aside, how is the book?”

Keith glares at Pidge on more time before turning his attention to Shiro. 

“It’s pretty good. The narrator is a little out there. He is cocky and flirts with anyone and anything. He has a one-sided rivalry with another character and is constantly picking a fight with him. Honestly, he is an idiot but he’s also really cool. His bayard, that his weapon, turns into a sniper rifle and he has a lot of potential in that skill and in character growth.”

He opens his mouth to continue but stops when he notices that both Shiro and Pidge are giving him a strange look.

“What?” He picks at the hole in the knee of his jeans. 

“Nothing. It sounds like you’re enjoying the book,” Pidge beams.

“That’s a good thing,” Shiro interjects. “I’m happy you found something you enjoy.”

“I’m not a child.” He mumbles. 

“You know what I mean. All you do is work and buy things for Ginny.” Still on the couch behind him, Ginny meows at the mention of her name. “I’m just glad you found something else you like.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” He is still picking at his jeans, “I think a lot of it has to do with how familiar it feels.”

“Familiar? How so?” Pidge asks. 

He shrugs, “I’m not sure, It’s probably the names.”

Pidge looks like they are going to say something but Shiro stops them. “On that note, I think it’s time we head out. You’ll have to let us know what you think when you finish the book.”

As they clean up they tease Shiro who tries to pet Ginny. Ginny hisses at him, but walks over and rubs against Pidge’s legs. 

Once they are gone, Keith walks back to the couch and picks up the book. 

 

“Who ends a book with the team members being sucked through a wormhole? This author does.” Keith holds the book up to show Pidge as they walked through the door of the clinic with their usual order from the café. “Also! Who even names the main character after themselves? This author does. I swear I never wanted to choke someone as much as I want to with Lance person.”

Keith huffs and slouches on the couch as Pidge comes around and hands him drink.

“If I’m not mistaking Will Smith chose to use his real name in the Fresh Prince of-”.

“Not the point, Pidge.” Keith snaps.

Pidge laughs at him, “hurry up and drink your coffee. You’re not yourself without it.”

Keith shoots them a glare that is ignored. “As soon as I close up shop tonight I’m running to the store and buying the rest of the books just in case the author decides to end the next one with a shitty cliffhanger again.”

 

He tries to ignore the looks of the cashier when she rings up the books. It just had to be the same one from the other night.

“It’s okay to be embarrassed. It happens to be the best of us.” She says with a knowing look and tells him his total. 

 

 _Keith: this book just ended with one of the characters missing._  
Keith: Also  
Keith: They introduce a new character??  
Pidge: This book series broke Keith. Shiro, please send the dispatch to check on him.  
Shiro: 10-4  
Keith: I hate both of you

 

He was never much of a reader nor a fast reader, but he felt quite accomplished with the fact that he could finish a book in a week’s time. After having to go back and reread parts of book two because he missed some details, he decided to take a slower approach. With this approach, he finished the fifth book two days before the sixth and final book came out.  
The familiar feeling was still there. Sometimes after reading certain scenes, his ears would begin to ring. Each time he would try to focus on the ringing, trying to distinguish what the voices were saying and just when he when he was beginning to understand, the ringing would stop. 

 

Never in his life would Keith think that he would be at the local Target waiting for it to open so he could run in and buy a book. Especially a book on the day it releases. But there he sits, in his car with five minutes till the store opens. 

He got up earlier that morning so he could go to the gym and work out some of the anxiety he had. Part of him doesn’t understand why he is here in the first place since he can’t start the book until this weekend. But the other part of him knows that just having the book in his possession will soothe his nerves.

When he sees other people walking up to the door, he gets out of the car and follows them. When he gets through the front door he heads straight to the book section. 

_Please be here._

__

__

_Please be here._

He chants to himself as he searches the shelves. He is about to give up when he notices a stack out on the other side. He rounds the corner and signs in relief. 

_It’s here._

He picks up the book and marvels over the front cover. There are six characters standing by a large body of water waving at the blue lion who is flying over the water. 

 

Keith all but runs up the stairs after closing the clinic down for the weekend. He plans on doing nothing but reading, and if he has it his way he will finish the book. He feeds Ginny, changes into a pair of sweat pants, and settles on the couch with the book in hand. 

 

Somehow, he knows what was going to happen before it did. His heart is racing and with each turn of the page and his stomach churns with unease. 

_No. No. NO. NO. NO._

__

__

_Please let everything be okay. Please let everything be okay._

But, of course, it wasn’t. Lance was dead. He was dead in Keith’s arms and no matter how much Keith cried and screamed at Lance that he will find him again it still wasn’t okay.

Keith has to put the book down. He has to get up and walk away for a bit even if there were still a couple of pages left.

He only got two steps from the couch before he crumbles to the floor and the tears he had been holding back floods down his cheeks. 

The pain, these feelings were all too real. They were too much to bear again. 

_Again?_

Yes, again.

As he lay on the floor, the pain of reading Lance’s death took him back to the day all those years ago, to another life time, to the day they defeated Zarkon but lost the blue Paladin of Voltron. 

 

Keith knows something was wrong the moment he ran into the med bay. Lance was laying on one of the bed and with every shaky breath, a new flood of blood flowed from the wound on his chest. 

Keith chokes and walks slowly toward the bed. 

_No. No. No._

He reaches out to touch Lance but stops short. 

“Is he?” Shiro comes and stands beside Allura.

Keith looks up in time to see her shake her head. He is numb and the only thing he can hear is the shallow breaths coming from Lance. There are tears streaming down his face when he reaches to hold Lance’s head up. He climbs onto the bed and puts other’s head in his lap. 

No moves to stop him and that somehow makes it worse. 

He lowers his head, hovering just above Lance’s and lets go of everything.

All the anger. All the frustration. All the fear. 

He feels Lance’s body tense and there is a strangled cough. 

Keith jerks up. Tears are blurring his vision, but he can make out those pretty blue eyes staring back up at him. A blood covered hand reaches up and strokes his cheek. 

“Shh, don’t cry Keith.” 

Keith cries harder. 

“Everything will be alright.”

Everything will not be alright, but Keith can’t bring himself to say anything. He feels like he’s drowning. All the emotions are circling around him and he can’t breathe. All he wants to do is hold on to Lance with everything he has and never let go.

Lance’s other hand comes up and wipes away the tears. 

“Is this okay?” 

Keith chokes on a sob and bites on his lip to keep from crying out. 

“I,” Lance begins, but chokes on the rest.

Keith knows. He has always known. 

“Me too.”

Lances eyes begin to droop and his arms start to fall back to his side. Keith grabs one, holding it in place and wills it to stay. 

He is yelling. Telling Lance that he will find him again. He doesn’t know where that comes from, but as soon as it leaves his mouth he knows it’s true. 

Lance’s response is lost to his last breath. 

The guttural exhale is something Keith will never forget. 

A new round of tears brings Keith back. He feels likes he is going to be sick, but can’t bring himself to move. 

He lays there and cries till he can’t cry anymore. 

 

After some time, Ginny comes over and paws at his face. 

“M’ okay”

She paws at him again.

“Alright, alright. I’ll get up.”

She chirps at that and begins to rub against his side. He finally opens his eyes and has to squint against the light of the living room. He pushes himself up and wanders into the kitchen. After he fills the food and water bowls, he stands with the small of his back resting on the counter. 

It’s real. The books are real. Everything that happened was real. He was real. 

Does this mean Lance is real too?

He pushes off the counter, returns] to the living room and picks up the book.

The rest is told from Blue’s perspective. They couldn’t return to Earth immediately. They still had some rebels to take care of. Allura had stepped in and piloted Blue for the time being, but Voltron wasn’t needed anymore. When they can return to Earth, they stop and see the ocean first. The castle landed and the remaining paladins, Allura and Coran stand out and watch the sunset and finally said goodbye to the blue paladin, a teammate, a friend, and soulmate.

 

Keith feels numb as he looks at the picture of Lance on the sleeve of the dust jacket. 

It’s really him. 

Does he remember too?

He has to, right?

Is he waiting for him?

He fishes his phone out between the couch cushion and sends Pidge and Shiro a text.

 _Keith: can we have Chinese takeout tonight?_  
Pidge: yes!  
Pidge: I’m starving  
Shiro: I’ll stop and get the food.

Keith drops the phone on the cushion beside him and ignores the buzzes that alert him of incoming texts. He runs his hands down his face. What should he tell them? He can’t just say “So guys, this book series is a retelling of my past life, a past life that also involves you. Not to mention the main character of the series, aka the author, was/is the love of my life?”

He groans and lays his head on the back of the couch. Maybe he can just say that he wants to meet the author and hope they don’t ask too many questions. 

He hears the front door open and Pidge walks through. 

“How did you get here so fast?”

“I was leaving Matt’s when I got your text.”

They toe off their shoes and walks over to the refrigerator, “do you have anything to drink? Nope.” They come and join him on the couch. “I’m going to text Shiro and tell him to stop and pick something up on his way, any request?”

He shakes his head.

“Suit yourself,” Pidge shrugs. “I’m crashing here by the way.”

Pidge is telling him about the computer program they are writing with their brother when Shiro stumbles through the door. 

“Shiro, you can’t just walk into Keith’s apartment without knocking.” Pidge teases. 

“My hands are full, you’re lucky I didn’t drop anything.” 

 

Takeout boxes and beer bottles litter the living room floor and they’re all spread out in various states of death. Shiro is on the floor with his back leaning against the couch. Pidge is laying backwards on the couch with their head on Shiro’s shoulder and their feet draped over the back of the couch. Keith is sprawled out in the middle of the floor and throws an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

Pidge and Shiro know something is up, but they are waiting for him to say something first. 

He feels a little nauseous. He can’t tell if it’s because of what he wants to say or if it’s the alcohol.

It’s probably both. 

“I finished the book series earlier today.”

“Yay,” Shiro cheers. “Was it worth it?”

“They defeated the big bad and the main character dies.” He pushed down the pain.

“Shittttttt, that sucks,” Pidge slurs. “Are you okay?”

“I’m handling.”

“You want a hug?”

“Not really.”

“Good. I might just throw up if I move too much.” Pidge groans. “Damn, I shouldn’t have eaten that last eggroll.”

“Pretty sure it wasn’t the eggroll,” Shiro teases. 

Pidge burps.

He assumes they blow it in Shiro's face because Shiro squawks and tells Pidge they’re gross. 

He debates on leaving it there. Pretty soon they’ll all pass out and forget everything come morning. But that is what makes him talk.

“What if I told you guys that I love the main character?” He asks hesitantly.

“I’d say there is nothing wrong with loving your favorite character,” reasons Shiro.

“Okay, but what if I really love the main character? Like as a person?”

“Well, I don’t think it will work out, but what the hell, I’ll support you.” 

He peeks under his arm to see Pidge fist pumping. 

“What if I tell you the book series is a retelling of my past life?”

Pidge’s arm freezes mid fist pump, and Keith brings his arm back over his eyes.

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re trying to say.” 

He can hear the confusion in Shiro’s voice and laughs weakly. 

“I don’t understand it myself. All I know is it is, and I love Lance. The whole time I was reading the books was like one big déjà vu moment. I was anxious the whole time like I was missing something. It didn’t click till the last book. 

I know things that aren’t in the books. I know that Lance loves garlic knots and that his favorite movie tagline is “and the hunter becomes the hunted”. I’ve checked the books and those details are not there. 

I know that I will give anything to see Lance again.”

He bites down on his bottom lip and breathes deeply through his nose, trying to calm down. When he has it under control, he peeks under his arm again. 

Pidge has rolled over and both are staring at him. He doesn’t understand the look in their eyes and wishes the floor would just open up and shallow him whole. 

“Okay.”

He freezes.

“Okay,” repeats Pidge. “Well figure something out.”

He sees Shiro nodding his head and he sighs in relief. The tension melts away and he can’t keep his eyes open anymore. If Pidge and Shiro say it’s okay, then it’s okay. 

He believes in them. 

 

He hurts all over when he wakes up. He can hear Pidge and Shiro moving around in the kitchen and he immediately hates his life. He tries to force himself back to sleep but his bladder has other plans. 

He groans as he pushes himself up and off the floor. 

“Holy crow, I forgot how atrocious your bedhead is,” Pidge laughs and he flips them the bird, or at least in their general direction. 

“Breakfast and coffee will be done soon,” Shiro pipes in. 

“Shower,” he mumbles. 

He needs to drown himself first.

 

He feels more like himself after he showers and changes into a pair of loose sweat pants and a t-shirt. He wanders back into the kitchen and sits across from Pidge at the small kitchen table. 

Shiro sits a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water down in front of him.

“Here you go.”

He hums as he swallows two pills and downs the glass of water.

Shiro brings over the plates and cups of coffee before he joins them at the table. 

Really, bless Shiro. Keith doesn’t know what he would do without him.

He is beginning to thank his lucky stars that maybe they forgot about what he said last night when Pidge speaks up.

“So.”

He flinches. So much for forgetting.

“Keith,” Shiro says calmly. “It’s obvious that this is something your uncomfortable with but based on your actions it’s important as well.” 

“All I’m going to say is that I woke up this morning with “Keith see Lance” written in big bold letters on my forearm, so it must be important. Therefore,” Pidge slides a piece of paper across the table, “I’m going to make it happen.”

He’s confused as he picks up the paper. It’s an admission ticket to see an author event with Lance McClain, author of- He can’t make out the rest of the words. 

He blinks back tears as he looks back up at Pidge and Shiro. 

“I-“. 

“You don’t have to say anything. The event is next Friday and it’s roughly a five-hour drive, so we booked a hotel room to share amongst the three of us. By the way, we’re coming with. Not to the actual event, but we’re traveling with you. We can’t let you do this by yourself. Again, it takes five hours to get there and I know you’ll be freaking out the day of the event, so we should probably leave the day before and- “. 

“Pidge.”

They stop talking.

“Thank you,” he looks at both of them, “really, thank you.”

Pidge’s eyes soften. 

“Anything for you.”

Shiro reaches over and ruffles his hair.

It’s going to happen. 

He’s going to see Lance again.

 

Keith is sure the girl sitting next to him is going to kill him because he can’t stop bouncing his leg, but he can’t bring himself to care too much. Lance is somewhere in this building and Keith feels like he is going to combust. 

He fiddles with the book in his lap and tries not to think about the message he wrote on the title page. Instead, he focuses on the fingerless gloves he bought the day before. He bought them on a whim. Lance often called him out on them, almost as much as he called him out over his hair, but they both knew he secretly liked them. He hopes that maybe, just maybe, they would help Lance recognize who he was.

He’s adjusting the strap on his right hand when suddenly everyone is screaming. He notices two things. One, the girl and her friends that were sitting beside him were gone, leaving him alone in the row. Two, Lance is walking across the stage in front of the room.

The moment he sees Lance all the anxiety he felt before melts away and everything just feels right.

His ears are ringing and he only sees Lance. 

He gets lost looking at him, taking in every detail he can.

When he smiles, his eyes crinkle up.

When he laughs, he laughs with his whole body. Head thrown back, thighs slapped, and feet stomping. 

When he takes a minute to think before responding, he looks off his right and his mouth puckers up just the tiniest bit.

Everything is the same but different at the same time. 

Keith sees the older version of Lance he was denied before. 

 

He isn’t sure how much times has passed, but the next thing he knows everyone is lining up and he stands up to follow them. A lot of them are rushing, wanting to be first in line, but he hangs back. He needs to be last. 

He starts to fidget again, clasping and unclasping the strap on his right hand. The line is moving painfully slow and the anxiety is starting to bubble in his stomach again. He tries not to think too hard, so he listens to the conversations around him. 

Most of them are talking about how good looking Lance is and how much they love the series. He hears a girl cussing about the end of the end of the series and how she wants to call Lance out on “the story wrote itself”, but her friend shushes her and says it was poetic which causes the girl to release a string of curses. 

 

Keith is next and he feels like he is going to throw up. The girl walks off the stage and Lance motions him over, not looking up at him. His body must be on auto-pilot because it moves against his will. He’s walking toward Lance and handing him the book like whatever happens in the next few seconds won’t change his entire world? 

He sees Lance opening the book, “Who should I make this out to?”

Will he react to his name? 

“Keith.”

“You got it.”

He is mentally kicking himself for thinking he would react to a name that literally thousands of people have when he sees Lance jerk in his seat. 

Feeling returns to his body and the first thing he notices is the bead of sweat trailing down the palm of his hand beneath the glove. 

He watches as Lance looks at his hands and slowly make their way up his body.

He forces himself to stay still and when those pretty blue eyes meet his, he sees everything.

He sees confusion, pain, and loneliness. 

Then he sees surprise, hope, and love.

“Is this okay?” He fights the urge to reach out to touch him.

He hears the chair clatter against the floor as Lance pushes out of his seat and runs around the table. He feels arms wrapping around his back and a face shoved in the crook of his neck. 

_Finally_

He thinks as he wraps his arms around Lance and melts into the embrace. 

“You're here. You’re here,” Lance whispers in his ear.

“I’m here. I’m sorry,” he whispers back. 

The grip on his back slackens as Lance pulls away first. Keith watches the tears in the corner of Lance's eyes spill over. He brings his hand up to wipe them away. Lance catches his hand holds it into place on his cheek.

“It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm the friend that wants to call Lance out on his bullshit response to why he ended the way he did in 'Is This Okay?' But, I'll let him slide this time.  
> \- E is the real mvp for beta'ing this when she isn't even in the voltron fandom  
> -THANK YOU FOR READING THIS MESS OF WORDS.  
> -Fun fact: I write both ‘Is This Okay’ and this by hand before typing it up. I also printed it out to edit it. I’m old school. Fuck me.  
> -Please, Please, Please let me know what you think??  
> -Come and yell with me on twitter @icosmicblush


End file.
